The present invention relates to an omnidirectional changeover switch for controlling an object in response to movement of a control lever as it is tilted.
Various switches of the type described have heretofore been proposed, but still suffer from problems. For example, one known omnidirectional changeover switch comprises a control lever and a plurality of switch units operatively interconnected through interlink members so that switch units can be actuated in response to movement of the control lever for omnidirectional switching operation. Each of the switch units used employs a leaf spring for changeover between two contacts. With the leaf switch used for switching between the contacts, however, it is difficult to achieve desired timing between omnidirectional movement of the control lever and contact between the contacts.